History of the Random Insanity Alliance
Tales from the RIA Beginnings :July - August 2006 The Random Insanity Alliance was founded on July 23/24, 2006. A day or so before this Shadow Legolas created a topic on the Random Insanity message board on GameFAQs.com. It was topic number 29483920 and it's title was "RI, let us conquer LUE". This topic introduced CyberNations to RI and how LUE had an alliance in the game. After this introduction Shyox came up with the idea to create a RI Alliance. Soon after this a meeting place was made on an uninhabited GameFAQs board where discussions were held and eventually later that night an InvisionFree forum for the alliance was created. Somewhat of a rivalry has existed in the past between various GameFAQs social boards and this caused various RIers to bind together to form the alliance. While the alliance's original intent was to defeat the LUEnited Nations, this goal quickly dissipated due to the large strength difference between the two alliances and so due to this, among other reasons, the RIAers moved on survive and grow on Planet Bob. Throughout the alliance's first month or so, it's existence was kept a secret. Life, the Universe, and Everything :September 2006 Due to their history from GameFAQs, it was feared that LUE may want to destroy the RIA. At the beginning of September 2006 four LUE nations attacked the current leader and founder of the RIA at the time, Shyox, threating the RIA for money and about disbandment. It was later found that these nations were rouges acting without the backing of the LUEnited Nations. After this was found out these nations were attacked by members of the RIA and various other nations from the International Communist Party, LUEnited Nations, and R.O.C.K. alliance throughout the incident. These rouges were also reported to The Legion's Peacekeeping Corps and some aid was sent to some of the members of the RIA. During the following day a couple of more nations attacked, all carrying the LUEnited Nations affiliation. Government officials from LUE attempted to reason with these rouges and explain that this was CyberNations and not GameFAQs but they would not listen and thus LUE placed them on their free attack list. It was later discovered that the rogues were coordinating their attacks from LUElinks, a spinoff site of GameFAQs. This rogue incident was the first announcement of the RIA's existence on Planet Bob and diplomatic relations with other alliances were opened. Peaceful Times :October 2006 - February 2007 After this incident and their announcement of existence to Planet Bob the RIA slowly grew and mostly stayed out of the political spotlight. Several members of the RIA were active on the maroon team board on the forums causing the alliance to be known among other maroon alliances and members. The RIA slowly gained new members and strength but stayed a smaller scale alliance for some time. Neutrality was declared throughout the several wars that happened in this time period such as the Maroon War and the Second Great War. The RIA also decided to stay rather independent for some time, only signing NAPs and protecting several smaller alliances until around February 2007. RIA and the MDC War :March - April 2006 Coming Soon Peace, Growth, and Treaties :April - July 2006 After the conclusion of the MDC War the RIA continued to slowly grow and become more powerful. The ravaged nations were rebuilt throughout the peace. About two months after the war a PIAT was signed with the Maroon Defense Coalition due to the respect each alliance gained towards one another during the war. In the month following this the RIA signed three more PIATs; the Rolling-Your-Head-On-The-Keyboard PIAT with Norden Verein, the Wingman Accords with Farkistan, and one with the Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies. Also the You-Can-Tell-When-The-RIA-Didn't-Make-It Pact (a non-aggression pact) was signed with The Phoenix Collective. In the following month of July even more treaties were signed; a treaty of amity was signed with the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization allthough it was canceled a couple of weeks later due to a couple of issues. Also during the month four more PIATs were signed: the Kids in the Sandbox Pact with the Auxiliary Army, the Nobody Expects the Plainville Treat Inquisition! with the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, the '' Buttsecks in the Dark...Ages Pact'' with the Order of Feudalistic Security, and the Fayt x Maria Treaty with the Mushroom Kingdom. A ToA was also signed with the Imperial Assault Alliance. Towards the end of the month the RIA was also admitted into the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense. RIA joins the Grand Union :August 2006 For more information see: Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense and Breakup of GUARD. On July 31, 2007 it was officially announced that the RIA became a signatory of the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense. They had applied around two months before then and learned about the decision a few days before the said date. They were voted in by 5 out of the 6 signitory alliances while the 6th CSN abstained as their leader was out of town at the time. On the August 29, 2007 the RIA announced it was leaving GUARD being one the last of two alliances left within it. GUARD became effectively disbanded with the RIA's leave. During this time period of August the RIA also signed three other treaties; a PIAT with Cool Rats and People (now known as the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers; the Undersea Randomness Pact (a PIAT) with Atlantis, and a protectoRIte pact (The Spootland-Just-Got-A-Whole-Lot-Secksier Act) with the Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies of which the RIA also had a PIAT with. SuperFriends :September - November 2007 For more information see: The SuperFriends and The Unjust War Towards the end of August/beginning of September following the RIA's withdrawal from GUARD the RIA along with Farkistan and the Atlantic Shadow Confederation formed a new bloc known as The SuperFriends. It was announced on September 7, 2007. On September 12, 2007 during The Unjust War the Random Insanity Alliance along with The SuperFriends at the time, Farkistan and the Atlantic Shadow Confederation, went to war with the Grand Global Alliance. During the war the RIA did rather well in that it gained instead of losing any Nation Strength. On September 17, 2007 peace was declared between the two waring sides. About a month later on October 15, 2007 is was announced that the remainder of the PoTD Alliance would be merging into the RIA which propelled the RIA to it's next milestone of over 300 members and over 2.5 million Nation Strength. Shortly after this milestone, however, admin changed the tech formula in a game update which caused the RIA to drop back down to a little below 2.1 million Nation Strength. Since then a new signatory has been voted in and joined The SuperFriends, this new member being The Global Order Of Darkness. RIcruitment, the Asplosion, and the purging :November 2007 - January 2008 In the months following the Unjust War, the RIA began a RIcruitment drive. This drive ended up being a large success due to the outstanding work of several members and due to it the RIA maxed out it's membership at around 370 nations. However, on November 28 something happened which came to be known as the Asplosion or RIAsplosion in which several high-strength high-profile members of the RIA left the alliance due to various reasons. Among those that left were three government members which left voids in several positions until the regularly scheduled elections several days later. This event also coincided with a large number of inactive nations purging over time until the RIA leveled out back near 280 members in mid-January of 2008. Since the asplosion several of the members who left have since returned to the alliance and even though the RIA experienced a large drop in total nations, it's nation strength and average nation strength have continued to increase while it's score has been leveling out at around 11. In regards to treaties a new member alliance, Ragnarok, was admitted to the SuperFriends towards the end of January and the "lol, Maroonity" treaty was announced near the end of the month. The treaty was in the work for awhile as an attempt to start to realize the idea of maroonity in maroon once again. The treaty ended up a large success with twelve total signatories, including basically all of the larger maroon alliances among many others. RIvival and the End of the New World Order :Feburary 2008 - Present Throughout the month of February the RIA finally started to break free from it's score stagnation and loss of members; RIA membership leveled out near 250 members and the RIA's score increased to near 11.50. It was discovered the Illuminati (TWNO/The New World Order) was plotting against several of it's allies including the New Pacific Order and the Continuum. Due to this and an earlier incident with Invicta along with this the Common Defense Treaty decided it was time for war. Ragnarok, one of the SuperFriends and a member of the Common Defense Treaty, requested the SuperFriends help in the matter. The vote for war among the alliances of the SuperFriends passed and the SuperFriends prepared for war. On the final day of February, the RIA along with the SuperFriends and various alliances of the Common Defense Treaty declared war and launched a coordinated attack against the Illuminati. Category:Random Insanity Alliance